The Princess and the British Girl
by heya brittana emaya lover
Summary: She was running down the lively, green forest. Her bare feet coming into contact with the soil, branches, and dead leaves of the earth. When suddenly...she stops to see an arrow spinning continuously. Until it stops. It stops to point at nothing... where does the arrow lead to? Will Santana ever find out?
1. Chapter 1

The Princess and the British Girl

Chapter 1

_She was running down the lively, green forest. Her bare feet coming into contact with the soil, branches, and dead leaves of the earth. When suddenly...she stops to see an arrow spinning continuously. Until it stops. It stops to point at nothing._

She wakes up panting.

"Oh. My. What a weird dream."

The Native American girl gets up and greets her mother.

"Ah. Good morning, Santana."

"Good morning mother."

"Off to follow wherever your father goes again?"

"Yes, mom."

She was remembering her father. How tragic and unfair his death had been. Those British men who came and ruthlessly attacked, killing her father. However, her father's spirit was with her. Blowing in the wind. Now that her father had perished, it was her mother's job to take his place and become Chief of their tribe. She stepped out into the morning sun and the wind blew with the leaves and she followed her father's spirit. She followed his spirit to the cliff that overlooked the river and their tribe. As the sun shone her sun-kissed skin, her mocha-colored eyes, dark raven hair, and pink plumped lips shinned more marvelous than ever. She breathed in and took the horrifying jump only to plunge into the cool, crystal-blue water. As she swims up to the surface, she's greeted by her good friend, Quinn. Quinn was paddling on her wooden canoe.

"Geez, Santana. You scare me everytime you jump off that cliff."

"Oh suck it up, Fabray. You're such a baby."

"Figured out what that dream means yet Lopez?"

"Nope. I'm stuck Fabray."

This dream of hers had been continuous. Haunting her every night. Santana hopped on the canoe and helped Quinn paddle.

"Now look what you've done Santana. You're animal skin dress is all wet!"

She looked down at herself. Yes indeed, her cream-caramel dress was soaked.

"Well duhhh Fabray. What do you expect it to be? On fire?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and smirked all at the same time. Santana and her snarky comments, never gets old.

"I'm liking that new tattoo Santana, very nice."

She had recently gotten an orange tattoo from Kakata-the wizard of their tribe-with no special design or meaning really. An orange tattoo with upside down triangles. That's all.

"Well, I am, like, the Princess of this tribe so I do what I want. I basically rock this bitch."

"Okaaay Santana."

Said Quinn. While smirking sarcastically. They paddled, enjoying the scenery. The birds chirping and flying. The otters swimming and playing. They could hear the rush of the waterfall for miles and miles and everything just seemed perfect. When their little canoe ride was over, Quinn was already asking Santana questions. That persistent Quinn.

"So, do you think you can help me pick some corn later?"

Santana looked at the blonde's hazel eyes only to be distracted by a raccoon and a humming bird behind her.

"Uh-huh. Yeah, sure. Uh, I have to go."

"Wait. Santana can...and she's already gone. Whatever."

Curious Santana followed the raccoon and the humming bird. They led her to her favorite Willow tree. It was her favorite because of how the long, dark green leaves and branches would act like a canopy. It was also her favorite because of it's special powers. Let's just say, it was also her grandmother.

"Oh Grandmother Lopez. How I need your help!"

"Yes, my dear child?"

"Well, I've been having this dream."

"Oh! A dream! Let me have it!"

"It starts with me running until I stop at this spinning arrow. It spins and spins and then it just stops. Pointing at nothing."

"Ah, the arrow is pointing you down your path my darling."

"But where is it pointing to Grandmother Lopez?"

"Your father had the same problem. I had told him to listen because spirits are all around you."

Santana started to listen, and the wind picked up. The wind swooned around her and her dark hair moved with it. She heard the sweet tunes of the wind and realized it was telling her that strange clouds are coming.

" They're...they're telling me that strange clouds are coming."

"Go look for the strange clouds Santana!"

And off Santana went. She saw the strange clouds the spirits were singing about. Little did she know that these strange clouds weren't clouds, they were the sails of a ship. She heard men shouting from the 'strange clouds' and sprinted towards them.

"Governor Sylvester! We've reached land!"

"Let down the anchor!"

A/N: Hey guys, I hope you like the first chap theres plenty of more where that came from, oh and also give credit to my new Beta which is my sis.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"New land, new gold and it's all mine my troops! Don't think any of you low-life losers are going to get any of it!"

"Pardon Governor Sylvester?"

"Uh. Nothing, Captain Pierce. You're the bravest soldier here right? Well, if you see any savages, take care of those savages or I'll punch you straight in the taco!"

"Captain Pierce is a girl Governor Sylvester! She can't fight! It's already bad enough she's Captain!"

"You listen to me Karofsky! You agree to my orders! I will not be treated like a second-class citizen of London because of my gender and nor will Captain Pierce!"

"Becky! Get your tiny ass over here and bring the British Flag, we have to make this place part of Great Britain!"

"Coming Governor!"

The British men disembarked the colossus wooden ship. There were only three women on this ship: Governor Sylvester, her trustworthy servant Becky, and the best soldier Captain Pierce. Governor Sylvester was the oldest but the tallest. Her blonde hair barely even reached her shoulders. Becky was the shortest and the youngest. Her blonde hair did reach her shoulders, and she could be sassy at times. Captain Pierce was the prettiest. Her golden, blonde hair reached her waist, her light blue eyes could be warm and caring but fierce when needed to. She was more built than Sylvester and Becky combined. Governor Sylvester brutally pushed the flag into the ground. Becky was on all fours and Sylvester had her leg on Becky's back.

"This new land now belongs to Great Britain. I shall call it Suetown. This new town is about to board the Sue Sylvester Express. Destination: TERROR! Now get your shovels and start digging losers!"

But Captain Pierce didn't get a shovel. Instead, she wandered this 'New World'. Captain Pierce had been to many 'New Worlds' before yet she thought that this 'New World' had been a more wild, and challenging one. She absolutely loved the thought that this land was a land she can claim, and a land she can tame. While all of this occurred, Santana was observing the British men cut down the Sycamore trees and dig up the ground. For what reason? To find some thing called 'gold'. Santana didn't even know what gold was.

"This savagery has to be stopped. I must warn the others."

Santana whispered to herself. Santana ran as fast as she could.

"This land is so beautiful and there aren't any savages. I should let the others know."

Captain Pierce whispered to herself. She ran as fast as she could. One girl was running with excitement and anticipation while the other girl was running with fear and anxiety.

Until...

_*CLASH*_

The two girls collided into each other. Causing Santana to roll on top of Captain Pierce. Captain Pierce looked into the deep, dark brown eyes and was already infatuated with them. While on the other hand, Santana quickly got up and started to run again but before she could go any far, Captain Pierce grabbed her wrist.

"Wait. Don't run off. Here, let me help you wipe off the dirt on your dress."

Captain Pierce said in the most caring voice. Santana didn't know what to do. She could barely even understand the other girl's accent. Captain Pierce carefully wiped off the dirt that lay on the tan-skinned girl's abdomen. As she slightly stroked the other girl's stomach, she noticed that the brown-eyed girl had abs. Nervously, Captain Pierce takes a step back.

"It's alright."

Whispered the blonde girl. Out of nowhere the wind picked up, and blew around the blonde girl's hair. Santana listened to the songs of the wind. They were telling her to listen with her heart. Without a word, Santana stepped forward.

"Who are you?"

Said Captain Pierce. Santana looked at the girl questioningly.

"Santana."

"What? What did you say?"

"My name is Santana."

"I'm Captain Pierce. But I'm tiered of being called that so just call me Brittany."

Brittany smiled at Santana. Santana practiced saying her name.

"Britt...Brittany."

She smiled at the success of saying Brittany's name correctly. Brittany stuck her hand out for the other girl to shake it. Santana's eyebrows pulled together in question.

"It's alright, it's just a handshake. Here, let me show you."

Brittany thrusted her hand a little forward.

"Nothing's happening."

Said Santana. Brittany chuckled.

"No, no. I need your hand first."

Hesitantly, Santana lifted her hand and placed it around Brittany's hand. Brittany's hand was soft yet firm. She shook Santana's hand up and down slowly. She let go.

"It's how we say hello."

"This is how we say hello."

Santana lifted her right hand up with her palm facing Brittany's and said "Wingapo" while moving it circularly to the right. Brittany then tried it.

"And this is how we say good-bye."

Santana kept her right palm facing towards Brittany's but moved her arm so that it slay out in front of her chest and said "Anah" while moving in a circular motion to the right. But before Santana could finish, Brittany placed her palm against Santana's.

"I like hello better."

She then moved her and Santana's hand to the left to mimic how they say hello.

"So, where are you from?"

Asked Santana.

"London-"

"-Is that your village?"

"Yes. It's a very big village. It has streets filled with carriages, bridges over rivers, and buildings as tall as trees."

"Sounds interesting. I'd like to see those things."

"You will. We're going to build them here. We'll show your people how to use the land properly. We'll build roads, and decent houses and-"

"-Our houses are fine."

Interrupted Santana.

"You think that because you don't know any better."

Brittany said. Santana stormed off but Brittany stopped her once again before she can go any further.

"Wait, wait. We can teach you so much. We've improved the lives of savages all over the world."

"Savages?!"

Screamed Santana. This Brittany was upsetting her. She had to get out of here. Her only hope was to climbed a tree, and that's what she did. Brittany climbed the tree with her. Persistent to explain.

"Wait. Let me explain, 'savage' is just a word. A term we use for uncivilized."

"Like me."

Interrupted Santana once again. She was climbing higher than Brittany as she listened to her poor excuses. Brittany was barely keeping up and was already out of breath.

"Well, what I mean by uncivilized is..."

_*SNAP. CRASH. SNAP. BOOM.*_

Brittany grabbed the wrong branch and tumbled, landing on her rear. Santana then flawlessly jumped off the tree and landed on her feet. She crouched down and grabbed Brittany's chin. She looked into her blue eyes, they sparkled reminding her of the crystal-blue calm and collected river. She slowly lifted her chin up.

"What you mean is...not like you."

A/N: hey guys i hope you like this chap once again me and my beta worked on this ,in case you guys are wondering where this story is comimg from it is our twist of Pocahontas


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Uh. N...no. Just-"

"-Not another word Brittany."

Said Santana demandingly. With shame and guilt, Brittany looked down at the ground. She usually never thinks before she speaks and she hates that about herself. She assumed that Santana had already stormed off like she was trying to so she decided to look up and see if her assumptions had been correct. When she looked up, instead of seeing nothing but the trees and little creatures of the forest, she saw Santana singing.

_What could she possibly be singing?_

Thought Brittany. She actually started to listen to the words Santana was portraying through the song and realized that Santana has a very pleasurable voice.

"...You think I'm an ignorant savage and you've been to so many places, I guess it must be so."

Just by these first words Brittany felt even more guilty than what she felt before.

"But still I cannot see, if the savage one is me, how can there be so much that you don't know? That you don't know."

Santana gave Brittany back her gun and walked away from her, still singing.

"You think you can own whatever land you land on, the Earth is just a dead thing you can claim..."

She walked towards a cliff that overlooked the British men at work, digging and cutting.

"...But I know every rock, and tree, and creature, has a life, has a spirit, has a name."

Santana then motioned toward the rocks and trees of the forest. That's when Brittany realized that Santana was singing her a lesson.

"You think the only people who are people are the people who look and think like you. But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger, you'll learn things you never knew you never knew."

Brittany was about to pull out her gun to shoot a chocolate-colored bear but Santana stopped her and gestured her towards the footprints of the bear. Curiously, Brittany followed the tracks that led to the bear. Little did Brittany know that the bear was a mom and had really cute cubs. She then rued the fact that she wanted to kill the bear.

"Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon? Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grins? Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?"

Santana was showing Brittany the true beauty of the forest and the land without all the modern roads and houses. She was showing her that everything they had here was perfect and not 'uncivilized' and that by 'improving the lives of savages' they're only ruining the flawless features and resources of the forest. Santana started to run as soon as she realized that Brittany was understanding what she was trying to show her and teach her. Brittany picked up her pace to match Santana's and in no time they were running alongside deer. Santana continued to sing and Brittany officially fell in love with her voice.

"Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest. Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth. Come roll in all the riches all around you, and for once, never wonder what they're worth."

They stopped running and started rolling all over each other and Brittany was dying of laughter. Santana then stopped rolling and landed on top of Brittany, she looked into the deep, ocean eyes and Brittany looked into her dark brown eyes. Brittany weirdly had the urge to kiss her but before she could do anything, Santana rolled off, grabbed her wrist and jumped into a river, taking Brittany with her. They swam with fish and playful otters and swam up to the surface for air.

"The rainstorm and the river are my brothers. The heron and the otter are my friends and we are all connected to each other in a circle, in a our hoop that never ends."

Santana then dragged Brittany out of the river and crept behind two hawks, grabbed them both and placed one on top of Brittany's arm and placed the other on her arm.

"How high can the sycamore grow? If you cut it down, then you'll never know..."

They both let the hawks fly to the top of the sycamore tree. Santana led Brittany to her favorite cliff and ended the song there.

"...And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon. For whether we are white or copper-skinned we need to sing with all the voices of the mountain, we need to paint with all the colors of the wind. You can own the earth and still, all you'll own is earth until you can paint with all the colors of the wind."

The sun was setting and the sky was a reddish-orange color.

"Thank you for singing to me. I really enjoyed it, your voice is magnificent."

Santana blushed at the compliment.

"It was my pleasure, I just wanted to give you a lesson."

"Well, I liked the lesson. I learned, really, I did. But I think I like the teacher more."

"Well if you learned, then why don't you prove it."

Santana inched close to Brittany and Brittany inched just a little bit more and Santana closed the gap. The kiss was slow and meaningful, nothing like either of them have ever felt before. Santana then heard the drums of her tribe and broke the kiss.

"The drums, they mean trouble. I must go. I'm sorry."

Before Santana ran off, Brittany stopped her and placed her arms on the other girl's shoulders, caressing her hair but before she knew it, she kissed Santana again.

"Wait. I want to see you again. I have to. How about you meet me here tonight?"

"Okay, but I have to go now Brittany, sorry. See you later on."

And off the copper-skinned girl went while Brittany stayed behind, confused about the kiss and confused about Santana.

A/N: hey guys I hope you guys liked the chap also me and my Beta would like for you guys to give us some feed back so please may you write some reviews and for you guys that are secret artist out there we would love to see some fanart ( Betas main request not mine lol) we do not own Pocahontas nor do we own glee if not I'll be happy and rich but nope it didnt happen lol um if you guys want you can follow me and if your willing to post the fan art in my twitter account and tumblr account which they are

twitter: mayaponce1

tumblr: MialuvsCorrieStreet or mialuvsCorrieStreet

feel free to follow !


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is for futuredrama i honestly forgot that i wrote a story so once i got an email about fanfiction i got my beta and i to start writing so I'm sorry guys for leaving you hanging i promise it wont happen again i just had a lot of things going on one of them include virtual school ** and actual school

Chapter 4

Santana is at the tribes plaza were her mother is now giving a speech but what Santana didn't know was that she was about to hear her worst nightmare coming true.

"We are not allowed to communicate with those savages "

Santana parts through the crowd as her mother is speaking what she is hearing is not what she wanted to she thought this was a nightmare and she was itching for it to end

her mother begins speaking again.

" It has come to my attention that they are destroying our west field thanks to our great warrior Puckerman"

when Santana's mother had mentioned him he had his signature smirk

"Ugh he is such a kiss ass sometimes"

Santana mutters under her breath she kept pushing people in order to get to her mother in order to tell her that she cant do this to her because she thinks she fell for the British girl she thinks she fell for her hard she just loves the way the blue eyed blonde looks at her and how she treats her with care and just so much more with those thoughts in her head she finally has reach to her destination once her mother has seen her she immediately wants to speak to her in privet and just when her daughter wants to speak with her

" Santana mija I need to speak with you"

"Mother I need to speak with you too"

they both have their feelings one woman is with happiness and excitement while the other is with fear and anticipation

"Santana I want you to marry Puckerman"

"Mom I don't want to and I think we should be able to communicate with the British and just-"

"Santana Lopez we will not discuss about this and you will marry Noah Puckerman no if nor buts do you understand me!"

Santana huffs knowing there is now way in fighting this and that she will possibly lose the only thing she want to love ever since her fathers death so after her discussion with her mother she runs and find the only spot no one will find her so after she has a stuffy nose and blood shot eyes from crying so much she runs and meets Brittany at the willow tree once she's there she is instantly happy but sad at the same time because of the conversation she had with her mother it just destroys her because of the fact she cant marry whomever she wants so as to act like nothing happened so she greats Brittany

"Hey Britt-Britt "

she says with a broken tone and of course Brittany can see through it so what Brittany does is exactly what Santana didn't expect Brittany slowly strokes Santana's cheeks and the slowly inches with both body and face but once she was close to her destination she was panicking so once she was about to make up her mind a pull out Santana does the opposite and kisses her cause thats what she needs right now from Brittany but Santana wasn't expecting was what Brittany did

"Britt is there something wrong why did you stop kissing me "

'Did I do something wrong-"

as Santana was rambling Brittany was getting furious then she crack

"GOD SANTANA WHY WOULD YOU GO AND KISS ME LIKE THAT"

once she was done yelling she realizes what she did she look at Santana and how her eyes are now watery she didn't notice before but she did now the blood shot eyes and how she has to breath deeply because of her stuff nose she guesses she never notice because of Santana's natural beauty but now she is mad at her self because again she act on her feeling while her head was saying something else but she comes back to earth when she hears faint sobs so she stops being mad and comforts her but now she does the only thing she can think of which is to kiss her and well she gives the best kiss the Latina can ever have a slow passionate gentle kiss that has all the love Brittany can muster but what the sad part is that while Brittany is kissing Santana she is thinking that this is the most disgusting thing in the world so when she pulls back she sees Santana happy but Santana see the face Brittany has on so Santana ask

"Brittany whats wrong?"

"Nothing Santana stops asking questions"

"Britt-Britt I need to tell you something"

"Santana I don't wanna hear it right now"

"But Brittany this is important"

"I said no San-"

"BRITTANY JUST LISTEN PLEASE ITS IMPORTANT OKAY ITS ABOUT HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU AND A PROBLEM I HAVE BACK AT HOME "

to say Brittany was surprised is the least she's stunned and mad at her self because she cant even please the girl she fell for

"Sorry Santana go ahead "

"First Im going to speak with you about my problems back how is that okay with you"

Brittany is hit with instant warmth because the Latina is actually asking if its okay to speak with whatever topic she chose

"Yes its fine is some one hurting you because I will-"

"No Brittany just hear me out "

"Okay go ahead"

"Thank you look my whole tribe knows you guys are here there banning me from seeing you but i still want to see you second are my feelings towards y-"

"WHY MUST WE SPEAK OF THIS!"

Brittany yelled Santana once again was crying because she realized Brittany didn't like her they way she did

"Santana stop crying!"

Santana only sobbed more because of how her Britt-Britt changed on her

"YOU KNOW WHAT MY MOTHER WAS RIGHT I CAN'T SPEAK WITH YOU WHY DID I EVEN THINK YOU WOULD FALL FOR ME ALL YOU DID WAS USE MEFOR YOU PLEASURE!"

Brittany was hurt because her head is getting in the way of things when her heart is telling her to tell her something but then when she hung her head in shame she heard foot steps running away so she told her self now or never

"Santana come back I need to tell you something "

but Santana wouldn't hear she kept running until she saw here spot by the river it always calmed her down but then she heard foot steps and she was crying harder

"San I need to speak with you it's about my feeling toward you and why I keep pulling away and stuff"

Santana's ears perked up when she heard this she still had hope so she sniffled a bit and rubbed off the tears in her eyes until she felt a pair of hands grab her and move them to her lap and those two same hands were the ones that brought there lips together and for this kiss finally Brittany felt that is was right she gave her a kiss full of trust ,passion , and love also it was gentle but not to gentle it was just perfect

after they broke the kiss they both exchanged how they felt for each other

"Brittany you give me butterflies when ever I see you when we kiss I have this tingle feeling all over my body and I also have this feeling but I cant but a finger on it "

"Santana I feel all those things but I also feel like anything is possible so if you'll have me I'll be yours proudly so its just never mind "

but what Brittany didn't know was that Santana wants her to meet someone special even though she is worried about what her feature girlfriend was about to say .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Sorry guys this chapter is a little short but thats be cause I wanted to let a little cliffhanger at the end and plus I got a little stressed out a lot of virtual school and public school homework **

"Brittany i want you to meet some one some one special to me"

Brittany's eyes widened because she hopes its not her mother she doesn't think she's ready to meet the older Lopez but little did she know that she wasn't gonna meet a person oh no she was gonna meet a fucking tree

"Oh um okay? "

"Don't freak out when I introduce you guys okay it sort of hurts this person's feelings okay Britt?"

Brittany began worrying about this piece of information the Latina just gave her

"Okay sure lets go for it"

she found some odd confidence some where a presented it to the Latina

mean while Santana was happy that Brittany said yes and didn't run for the hills when she said what she said ...

moments later while they were walking they had small conversation and then the Latina finally decided to tell Brittany the fact that her mother is forcing her to marry Puck

"Brittany I have to tell you something that I forgot to tell you before we came here"

"Okay Im all ears whats bitting you Santana?"

the Blonde asked already worried man she thought she was so smitten even though she thought it was wrong

"Um Brittany before I tell you,you have to promise me that you not gonna be mad after"

the Blonde was even more worried with that statement

"C'mon Santana you have me worried here"

"Okay I'll get to the point um my mom wants me to marry our great warrior Puckerman and I honestly don't want to marry him I have some one else in mind"

Santana said with all sarcasm she can muster but at that sentence Brittany was blushing she didn't even have to think of the next thing she said

"Oh yeah and who's that? "

it was Santana's turn to blush but she made it clear who she wanted it to be

"Oh this person is 5'8 I think this person has blue eyes long blonde hair and its a she is that enough"

Brittany was shocked at how forward or how she didn't beed around the bush if thats how you say it she was as red as a tomato now and she was just happy that the Latina wanted to marry her so for her "prize" she swooped the Latina in a kiss which was grate fully returned moments later the arrived at the destination the willow tree known as Grandmother Lopez but Brittany doesn't know about that so once they arrive Brittany questions

"So San wheres the person you wanted me to meet?"

Santana loved the nickname but was amused about the confusion the blonde had so she said exactly what was on her mind

" Britt-Britt there right here"

" oh Grandmother Lopez"

she called out and once she said those words the tree sprung to life and came the face with the one and only Grandmother Lopez

"Holy shit"

Brittany muttered under her breath but the only one that heard her was Santana which the Latina knew her reaction was going to be this way which made her smile even more

"Grandma I would like for you to meet my -"

"_Best friend" _

Brittany interrupted right before the Latina was about to say girlfriend so then Santana started telling her Grandma that she heard the wind speak to her when she is around brittany but obviously in their own language so then Grandmother Lopez started conversation with Brittany but what surprised them both was what the willow tree had said right after Brittany said that she was absolutely fascinated about the landscape here and the willow tree still said what she said  
"Oh my why haven't I thought about this before you two make a beautiful couple"

"Santana why don't you ask this lovely girl to be your oh my how about marriage!"

and with that said Brittany stud up and stormed off leaving a confused Santana and willow tree


End file.
